You are the one I need
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: R/H, Someone from Ron's past shows up to ruin Hermione's year. **CHAPTER 7 IS UP**
1. Fears

You are the one I need.  
  
By MissIntelligence  
  
Chapter 1: Fears.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything about him..  
  
  
  
Over the last summer Hermione had realized a lot of this about herself and the people around her that she hadn't noticed before. She had all kinds of stuff in her head, abviously books, homework, school.. but other things were... well let's put it this way "bothering" her. Her fifth year was about to start, the O.W.L.s were comming wich meant extra hours in the library, and another little detail, You-Know-Who was back, so Harry was in danger again. She was afraid, very afraid.  
  
It was a sunny hot day, and Hermione was reading in the backyard of her house under a tree. The best way to forget all her problems for some time was reading. In the books everything is possible, well in the wizarding world almost everything is possible, but she was far away from it now. She was a simple muggle now.  
  
"Hermione, Dinner!!" she heard her mum. She closed her book while she made her way back to the house, 'I'll send an owl to Harry,' she thought, she needed to know how he was. She was so scared, she didn't want to think about what could happen.  
  
Play with her food wasn't the best way to spend dinner, but she wasn't hungry, besides how could she possibly eat?  
  
"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" Mrs Granger asked, "You haven't eat at all, are you sick?"  
  
Why every time I'm not hungry they think I have a mortal disease!!, her brain yelled, "I'm fine mum, I'm not hungry, may I be excused?"  
  
"Sure, but if you have a problem you know you can tell me right?" her mum said and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes mum I know." She was getting up when her mum stoped her.  
  
"Hermione, a bird left this letters this morning," said Mrs Granger handing out the letters to her. 'A bird, ha!,' Hermione chuckled.  
  
"An owl mum," she replied trying not to laugh, she looked at the letters, and decided to open them in her room.  
  
When she finally was in her 'world', she opened the fist letter.  
  
'Ron', she thought when she saw the writing.  
  
Hermione:  
  
Hey, how are you?, Everything is good here.  
  
Harry came over last night, why don you come too?, write me an answer as soon as possible. You are not going to Bulgaria right?  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione smiled, she wanted to be near her friends, she wanted to see Ron.... and Harry of course. She remembered the first time she saw them in the Hogwarts Express, how she had interrupted Ron's spell and how cute he looked, ' Oh Hermione, that's stupid, is just Ron', she thought.  
  
"Mum!!,"Hermione yelled running down stairs.  
  
"Yes, dear?," replied her mother , she was standing in the kitchen door drying a plate, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Ron invite me to his house for the rest of the summer, Can I go?" She made a puppy face and then smiled to her mum.  
  
"Oh, alright," Her mum smiled her back and went back to the kitchen.  
  
A/N: Hello!, well I re-write this chapter because is was too short an I didn't like it =).  
  
Please review!! Next Chapter: The Burrow and Someone new. 


	2. Laura Saunders

You are the one I need  
  
By MissIntelligence  
  
Chapter 2 : Laura Saunders.  
  
The days passed quickly, and Hermione was ready to go to The Burrow. Her parents were taking her that morning.  
  
Hermione looked at the mirror in front of her. She picked up a brush and brushed her hair.  
  
She looked again at her reflection, 'Put the brush down Hermione, it's hopeless,' she thought with a sigh. No matter how many times she would brush her hair, it always would be revel.  
  
She hadn't change much in the last two weeks, nobody changes that fast. She was the same Hermione Granger, the same know- it- all, and she was proud of be who she was.  
  
With a confident smile in her face, Hermione took a shower, put her clothes on, and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, where the breakfast was served.  
  
"Good morning," she greeted in a very good mood.  
  
" 'Morning, how did you sleep?" her mum asked not looking at her, she was reading the newspaper.  
  
"Good, when are you taking me to Ron's?, and where's dad?" she said eating some of her toast.  
  
Her mother finally looked at her with a little smile in her face, "Your father is on the backyard reading, and we'll take when you finish your breakfast," she said looking down to the paper.  
  
Hearing this Hermione dropped her fork in the plate, calling her mother's attention, "Finished," she smiled and went for her things.  
  
"DAD! I need help with my trunk!" she yelled frot the staircase, she went back to her room, towards her mirror again and sighed "Well accepted yourself Hermione... this is what you have... live with it," she whispered.  
  
She was running down the stairs. Her dad asked something that sound like "Where are your things?" and she yelled back, "My room!"  
  
Once she was in the car all she had to do was wait. It was perfect day, a perfect day.  
  
'There is it,' Hermione thought at the sight of the Burrow, "Finally." She said more to herself.  
  
Outside The Burrow was Mrs Weasley feeding the chickens, "Hermione! So glad to see you again," she said opening the door of her car and giving her a hug.  
  
"Everybody is up in the hill, playing Quidditch, why don't you go inside?", Hermione nodded, gave a hug to her parents and went inside the house.  
  
There was no movement, so she went up the hill that was covered by trees, the safest place to play Quidditch.  
  
There were four broomsticks carrying: Fred, George, Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermione!", someone screamed, it was Ginny, 'Wow,' she thought, 'She has changed.'  
  
"Hello,Ginny," She pulled her into a hug, "Well, well, you are no the same Ginny that I remembered."  
  
Ginny grinned.  
  
"Is it a good or a bad change," she asked with an innocent smile in her different face.  
  
Hermione chuckled, "An excellent one." She felt hands covering her eyes "Uh?...HARRY!" Harry pulled her into a tight hug, and she remembered her biggest fear.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" She asked pulling away from their hug, looking him right in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," He answered obviously knowing the origin of her question.  
  
She smiled at him, she would be able to breath normally again for the next week.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, I thought I was your friend too," Ron's voice said.  
  
There he was, a little bit taller, less freckles but his hair was as red as always.  
  
Hermione run to give him his hug, it had felt different from the others.  
  
"Hello, Ron," She managed to said between his arms.  
  
"Hello yourself," he asnwered. They pulled away at the same time, and Hermione got the opportunity to look into his blue eyes.  
  
"Ouch!" The next second Hermione was flying. "Fred, George, put me down in this moment!!" she yelled at the twins on broomsticks.  
  
"Well, well. Hermione Granger again," Fred gave her a teasing smile, "Don't you get bored of us?"  
  
Hermione made a face, "Just all the time, now put me down!" she commanded.  
  
"Alright, alright!" George said putting her on the ground.  
  
"Those two," she whispered shaking her head, cleaning the dust off of her clothes.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Ginny.  
  
"Come on, I'm hungry," said Ron walking to the house.  
  
"Ha! You are always hungry, Ron!" Hermione remembered him.  
  
"We did't have breakfast, Hermione." He replied a little annoyed.  
  
They walked together to the house in silence. Hermione thought, how good was to be back with her friends, they were a big part of her, they complemented her.  
  
"Can we eat something mum?" Ron asked when they were in the kitchen.  
  
"You'll have to wait until lunch," she said turning around to face his son, "Ron, remember that the Saunders are comming."  
  
"Are they?" he said making a fake surprised face, "You just have mention it a hundred times this week."  
  
Hermione laugh. Ron was the kind of person that could make her laugh that easy, and she loved that.  
  
"Come on." Ron said reaching for the livingroom's door and taking a seat near the fireplace.  
  
"Ron, who is comming?" Hermione asked sitting by him in a fluffy chair, not daring to meet his gaze.  
  
"The Saunders are old friends of my parents," in an expressionless voice, "Mr Saunders works for the minestry in the same departament of my dad, and some years ago the minestry send him to South America, work things, I guess."  
  
"Oh" was the smartest thing Hermione said. She had never heard the name: Saunders.  
  
"Do they have children?" Harry asked Ron, taking a book that was on a table and becoming very interested in the drawings.  
  
"Yes, a girl. I think her name is Lucy, no wait..." He said thinking hard, "Laura! Yes that's it. We used to play a lot when we were kids" he said blushing a bit at the memories, for Hermione though, Ron was still a 'kid'.  
  
"So you know her since..." Hermione asked again feeling rather stupid for asking so many question about someone that she didn't even know.  
  
"Since we were babies, but I haven't see her in ages" he completed her sentence closing his eyes a bit, 'perhaps he'll take a nap' Hermione thought, until Ron changed the subject to Quidditch.  
  
In that moment Hermione tried to diconnect herself from the world, Quiddtch wasn't a passion for her, besides seh didn't know much about the game.  
  
She rad for an hour, until someone knocked the door. She moved a little from her seat, just to see the the door. Mrs Weasley opened it and greeted someone with a big yell. 'The Saunders,' Hermione thought. Ron's and Harry's chess game was interruped. "Ron! The Saunders are here"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, "Come on," he said walking through the livingroom's door, with Harry not far behind. Hermione followed.  
  
"Ron?, Oh my god!, you are not a baby any more, aren't you?" said Mrs Saunders, she was blond with blue eyes. She looked like a thirty-five year old woman in great conditions.  
  
Ron put a fake smile in his pretty face, then he shaked Mr Saunders hand.  
  
"Where's Laura?" Mrs Weasley asked looking for her somewhere outside.  
  
"Laura! Come on!" Mr Saunders called. In a moment a blond tall, blue eyes girl appeard in the door, she was a good-looking girl, just like her mum. Hermione looked over at Ron, his eyes were wide open, obviously looking at Laura.  
  
'Oh no,' Hermione thought. She didn't know what she felt for Ron, but it was important, clearly, more than friendship, and this girl was pretty and she wasn't.  
  
"...And this is Hermione Granger"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I liked this chapter, just review please!! 


	3. Ready to kill

You are the one I need.  
  
Chapter 3: Ready to kill.  
  
"…And this is Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione woke up from her thoughts when she heard Mrs Weasley saying her name.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hermione." Mrs Saunders shacked her hand with a perfect smile, showing her perfect teeth. Hermione hated this family with all her heart, she didn't know why she just didn't like them, they were so perfect maybe it was just jealousy, and that girl, Laura, was here to ruin her summer. Even if she just had met her, she already was hating the way she was looking at Ron, Laura was devouring Ron with her eyes and Ron was devouring her as well.  
  
"And this is Laura." Introduced Mrs Weasley to the now hated girl, putting a hand in the girls shoulder and smiling at her (A/N: I like to make them smile!). Hermione took one look at her and then turn around to Ginny's reaction to this new 'bug'. Ginny's face was expressionless.  
  
Hermione just nodded at her.  
  
"Well, come in!" Mrs Weasley guides the Saunders through The Burrow's Hall, "Ron, why don't you go outside," she said winking at him. 'Why she did that, does she think that Ron… No, no' Hermione mentally slapped herself for having such thoughts.  
  
Ron just nodded to his mother, "This way," he showed Laura with a hand and with a shy smile and what did he get! A huge smile from Laura!  
  
Hermione had never felt this way, she wanted to hurt someone really bad, and a blond girl would be a perfect target. She followed Ginny outside, she thought hard before she asked her, "So, what do you think?" she almost whispered.  
  
"Of Laura?" she asked, Hermione nodded a little annoyed. "Well she hasn't talk at all, and I don't remember how she was, I was a baby"  
  
"I don't like her," Hermione confessed her friend, "I don't know why so don't ask, and I don't have a good felling about her" she added, 'You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them' Hermione remembered herself.  
  
They stopped near a lake. Hermione sat on top of a boulder; she didn't know what to say or how to act in a situation like that. She wanted to slap Ron on the face for looking at her like that, besides she had no right. She came of nowhere to ruin her summer.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence until Harry broke it.  
  
"So, Laura, if your going to stay here, you should go to Hogwarts" He said in a very low voice. Harry had change too, but Hermione hadn't realised that, she was too worried about Ron.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts" She said in a very confident voice. 'She is going to Hogwarts?!!? She is not here to ruin my summer she's here to ruin my life!' Hermione screamed in her mind and taking her face in her hands.  
  
"Are you Ok Hermione?" Ron asked, and Hermione was glad that he had finally remembered that she was there, and the smile he gave her was irresistible.  
  
"I'm OK, just a little tired, that's all" She answered with a small smile in her lips. She noticed Laura watching the entire scene, and Hermione deduced her next movement, all though she was pleased to see jealousy in her eyes, she was afraid of what she could say. And just as Hermione thought, Laura talked and made her move at the same time.  
  
"You are very changed Ron," she said taking his chin in her hand to look at him better, and then added "a lot"  
  
Hermione was getting red with anger, fortunately nobody was watching her. How dare she! She's a complete estranger. She waited for Ron's answer.  
  
"Thanks, I think" He smiled a bit, he took a breath to continue "You are very changed too." She couldn't stand this anymore, this was killing her. 'And I thought I had a chance, ha!' Hermione thought.  
  
"I'm going inside, maybe your Mrs Weasley needs help with lunch," she said walking back to the house, trying not to think about the last events, when she heard Laura say  
  
"I'm going inside too, aunt Molly wanted to show me something"  
  
'Aunt Molly?! This is getting out of control!!'  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello! I know is short, but I have to think about the future of this story very carefully, you know what you have to do!! ( in case you don't remember REVIEW!!) 


	4. Butterbeer??

You are the one I need.  
  
Chapter 4: Butterbeer??  
  
Laying down in her bed, Hermione didn't find the answers to the many questions she had in her head. She had spent her first day at The Burrow alone, she wanted to go home. It wasn't fair, she wasn't the kind of girl that was worried about boys all day long, but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Ron, and the way he looked at Laura that morning in the lake. Hermione sighed, could this get any worse?  
  
The door of the bedroom opened slowly. Ginny appeared, she gave Hermione a tiny smile, "Hey, dinner's ready." She said closing the door behind her and sitting on the corner of the bed.  
  
"I'm not hungry Ginny," Hermione replied hugging a pillow and closing her eyes, "I'm tired, I'll take a shower and then… I am going to bed" She said as she buried her face in the pillow.  
  
"It has been a long day." Ginny said standing up to leave the room "I'll tell mum that you don't feel good" she said standing in the door, "Oh...uh, Hermione? Laura's staying tonight... Mum thought it would be good for her if she made friends before Hogwarts" she said quickly avoiding Hermione's eyes.  
  
"WHAT! Oh I mean, where she is going to sleep?" she asked with a panic face and wide eyes, not wanting to hear Ginny's answer.  
  
"We are going to put a bed in that corner" she said gesturing a corner of her bedroom. Hermione was wrong, this could get worse.  
  
"How… long" she managed to say very slowly. Ginny understood what she meant.  
  
"Just this night… see ya" She finally closed the door leaving Hermione how she had been all the evening, alone.  
  
She closed her eyes and let the hot water run over her body, relaxing every part of it. She was ruining everything, her first day in The Burrow, her summer, her year, her life, and why? For Ron. His best friend, the only one who could keep arguing with her without a stop, the one who could make her laugh when she was trying to be serious. Perhaps she was exaggerating; perhaps she was judging Laura too fast, after all they hadn't talk at all, but she couldn't help being jealous.  
  
She quickly dried herself, and put on her pyjamas. Finally she closed her eyes (again) in her bed, hugging the same pillow she had hugged earlier. Trying hard not to think about that day, she fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
"No mum… that's it, there" Hermione heard whispers. She opened her eyes a little to see what was happening. They were setting Laura's bed in Ginny's corner. Hermione pretended to be asleep.  
  
"That was fun," said Ginny, once her mum was out of her room, laying down on her own bed.  
  
"It was. Did you see how Ron fell of that tree, it was hilarious!!" said Laura very loud ignoring Hermione.  
  
Hermione went red with anger, 'how dare she!' She thought, 'She has no right'. She heard a knock on Ginny's door. "Come in" Ginny whispered and the door swung open and Harry and Ron appeared holding something in their hands.  
  
"Does anyone want some butterbeer?" Ron's voice said, taking a bottle in his hand and drinking some of its content.  
  
"Shut up, Ron. Hermione is asleep" Ginny said in a loud whisper, "But I want some butterbeer!" there were no whispers now.  
  
Laura grinned, "I want some too!" she almost screamed.  
  
They talked until one in the morning, and Hermione pretended to be asleep all the time. She heard thing like, 'Are those your real eyes Laura??' or 'What was her name, Hesmyony??' she felt totally excluded.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews!! Remember, my fist language is Spanish so I'm very sorry for any mistake in my writing. Please review!! 


	5. One step closer

You are the one I need  
  
Chapter 5: One step closer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters…blah blah.  
  
A/N: Do you understand my story?? I got that review telling me that my grammar sucked and blah blah, so I really want to know if you get the idea. Thanks for all the nice reviews!! REVIEW PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW!!  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up feeling better. Laura and Ginny were asleep, both with a goofy grin in their faces. She sat for a while before she climbed out of her warm bed into the cool air of the early morning. Hermione looked at her watch, 6:30am. She had hardly slept five hours. She got dressed and noiselessly she made her way down the stairs.  
  
Complete silence welcomed her. She sat in a couch near the fireplace, where you only could see ashes from the fire that burned hours ago. On top of the fireplace there were photo frames; Hermione had never noticed them before. She grabbed one, two identical kids where sitting on the grass smiling radiantly, Hermione giggled, they looked so innocent. She took another one; it showed a boy sitting in the same couch she was sitting in that moment. The boy had a fake smile in his baby face, 'Ron,' thought Hermione, and slightly traced baby Ron's face with her finger. She put the picture away and sighed very deeply. The cold morning had been replaced for a warm one.  
  
She sat in the grass hugging her knees and closing her eyes, "She's leaving today, Hermione" she told herself, a lonely tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Do you always get up this early?" Hermione cleared the tear from her face, she opened her eyes to find Ron sating down at her. She got lost in his blue eyes for a second, before she could react.  
  
"How long have you been staring?" Hermione asked, rescuing herself from his eyes.  
  
"You know? You should not answer a question, with a question," Ron mocked her voice. She had told him thousand of times the same thing. Then he smiled, "Where were you yesterday?"  
  
"I didn't feel good," she lied, looking down at her hands.  
  
"We missed you. Ginny told us that you were sleeping." He said sitting down next to her.  
  
"I thought you had a wonderful time with your friend, Laura, right?" Hermione mentally slapped herself she had just demonstrated her jealousy.  
  
Luckily Ron just nodded, "I had a great time, but it would have been better with you," He said as he become very interested the palm of his hand.  
  
Did Hermione just hear that! She gave him a big smile.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, anyway?" She asked with a goofy grin of her own in her, now, happy face,  
  
"I couldn't sleep too much butterbeer." He said rubbing his stomach. Hermione just laughed. "Can I ask you something, Herm?" Ron asked standing up and offering her a hand.  
  
"Sure," Hermione looked up to his eyes, freckles sprinkled lightly across his nose bridge. His hair shinning, Hermione loved his hair, his ID, his Weasley ID. You could easily get lost in his eyes. She felt, too, the usual shiver down her spine.  
  
"You don't like Laura, do you?" Ron interrupted Hermione's thought,  
  
"That wasn't a question" Hermione argue, obviously trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Just tell me." He insisted a little bit louder.  
  
"FINE! I DON'T LIKE HER, NOT AT ALL!" she could not stand it anymore. He ruined their perfect moment, why did he have to bring Laura up. He definitely couldn't live without her.  
  
"What if I don't like her?" Hermione said breathing hard, "What if I HATE her, WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron put his hand in her shoulder, that seemed to erased Laura from her mind.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Ron," She apologized deeply. "I am really sorry." She started walking back to the house when Ron grabbed her arm. She met his eyes again, she was caught. "It's okay, Herm. It's okay." He said very sweetly. 'Kiss him' a voice inside her head said, 'No' Hermione replied to the voice. 'It's perfect, kiss him.' It was perfect.  
  
Hermione has leaning, she felt Ron's hot breath against her skin, their lips where inches apart. He started leaning too, they were about to…  
  
"Good Morning…" 


	6. Hermione's Plan

You are the one I need  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time?? Ok, I don't own Harry Potter…  
  
Chapter 6: Hermione's Plan  
  
A/N: THANKS, for the encouraging reviews!! (Thanks Madison!!)  
  
  
  
"Good Morning…"  
  
Ron pushed Hermione away, ran a hand through his hair and said, "Hello, Laura"  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Laura said very happy with herself, and smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Not at all, Laura dear!" Hermione said with sarcasm "I was just counting Ron's freckles!" There was Laura to ruin her life again!  
  
"Right. Ron are you hungry?" Laura said 'brushing' her blond long hair with her fingers in a way that most of the boys would describe as 'sexy'.  
  
"Laura, Ron is always hungry," Hermione answered for Ron, and happy that she knew Ron better than Laura did.  
  
"Uh Hermione, I was talking with Ron," Laura winked at Ron, turned around and with a stupid movement of her hips she made her way back to the house. Ron followed drooling like a little dog.  
  
"We almost kissed and there he goes," Hermione whispered to the air, 'Did I miss so many things yesterday?' She thought with anger, 'Is there something between them?'  
  
She hadn't eaten in while, but she wasn't hungry. She went back to the house, the smell of the eggs and bacon was calling her to the kitchen, which meant she was hungry.  
  
In the kitchen the table was set and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Laura were talking in a cheerful manner.  
  
"Good Morning, Herm," Harry greeted her, but he didn't even looked at her.  
  
"'Morning, Harry." She said in an almost inaudible whisper, but Harry didn't notice. She didn't have much to say, there was one positive thing running in her mind, Laura was leaving, maybe that would make things go back to normal. Hermione sighed at loud and everybody at the table looked over at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked a bit concerned.  
  
"Nothing I'm just fine," Hermione said looking at Ron in a mean way, obviously trying to say something about their last conversation, and his reaction.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"No Ginny, thank you" Hermione stood up, "Excuse me." She said leaving the kitchen. The last thing she saw was Laura smiling to herself.  
  
She slammed the door of Ginny's room. She flung herself in her bed and cried her heart out. When she could not cry any more, she dragged herself to the mirror in the bathroom, her eyes were red and puffy, her face was red with pale lines along her cheeks from her tears. She washed her face and took a deep breath.  
  
"Look at yourself, Hermione," She told at her reflection, "You have always reach your goals, you've never cried this much, and for a boy Please!" She narrowed her eyes at the thought of Ron she had cry all the tears she had, "If war is what she wants, war is what she will get."  
  
Confident about her little plan, Hermione shut the door behind her. She opened her trunk, "I thought I would never use this things," she said pulling out some clothes and accessories. Now that she had everything she needed, Hermione had to think when to put in practice her little plan, 'Tomorrow,' she decided, this is going to be fun.  
  
She took a pile of books from her bed, "I'll miss you guys," she said hugging them tight against her chest, "It won't be for too long, I promise." And with that Hermione locked her books.  
  
"I hope this works," she muttered. This in a normal situation would go against everything her parents had taught her, 'be yourself' or 'Free yourself', but this wasn't a normal situation, and she will have to make sacrifices, "Ron, you should be flattered"  
  
  
  
A/N: This is just an introduction to Hermione's 'little plan' and for what's going to happen next, this is getting very interesting. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Ron's chance

You are the one I need  
  
A/N: Hello everybody, again, thank you so much for all the great reviews. Ok, this chapter may be a little weir, cuz Hermione changes her mind about her plan, but wait! She has not forgotten about it, and she will need it in the future. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Ron's chance  
  
"Ginny can I talk to you?" Hermione asked trying to sound as casual as possible.  
  
"Yes," Ginny answered, and for the first time in the day she did not smile.  
  
"Two things, first when is she leaving?" she asked pointing at Laura, who was sitting by Ron commenting the game of chess that he and Harry were playing.  
  
"At any moment," Ginny said watching the scene.  
  
"Good, second, do you have any muggle magazines?" Hermione was feeling a little nervous about her plan, 'nobody said that it was going to be easy' Hermione thought.  
  
"Muggle magazines? No. I've never seen one in my entire life," she said with a grin. Hermione needed help, so she decided to tell Ginny everything, about her plan and… about her feelings for Ron, and now she knew what she felt for him.  
  
"Look, Ginny. Can we go somewhere else? I need your help, it's really important." She said looking around her like someone was about to attack her.  
  
"I've been waiting all day to know what's wrong with you, c'mon," She dragged Hermione to her room and locked the door, "Okay, I'm all ears."  
  
Hermione told her about her feeling for Ron, her hate for Laura and her plan. Ginny listened every word of her little speech digesting her idea.  
  
"I don't know Hermione," she said after a while, her voice showed insecurity.  
  
"It's a good plan, but are you sure… I mean Eww! It's Ron! He's so thick that I'm sure he won't get the idea, besides you'll be changing your personality, and I don't like that."  
  
Ginny didn't seem to realize that Hermione, as always, had everything well planed, everything in order.  
  
"Oh all right, I'm in," she said after she looked at Hermione's face. "So, when do we start?" said an excited Ginny.  
  
"Tomorrow." Hermione answered simply, "I have everything, Oh do you have make up?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course I have make up! And don't worry everything will be all right. Ron will past out!" She said giggling like the girly girl she was and jumping in her bed.  
  
"Oh I hope so, Ginny" Hermione heard the loud noise her stomach made, "C'mon I'm hungry"  
  
"You know, you have a lot of thing in common with Ron" Ginny laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes but had a short smile in her lips.  
  
****  
  
When Ginny and Hermione landed on the first floor of The Burrow, Mrs Weasley was hugging Laura.  
  
"She is finally leaving," Hermione whispered to Ginny.  
  
Now was Ginny's turn to role her eyes, "Hermione, it was only one day."  
  
"See you at Hogwarts Laura," Hermione said putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. The face Laura put brought the first real smile to Hermione's face in a while.  
  
Just when Laura was out of their sight, Fred appeared. "Dinner's ready guys," he said from the kitchen's door.  
  
"FOOD!" said Ron and Hermione together. They looked at each other and they burst into laughter.  
  
Hermione finally enjoyed dinner, the food was delicious. Things were apparently back to normal. Perhaps she should forget her plan, leave it to Hogwarts, because without Laura things were as always.  
  
"That was delicious, Mr Weasley." Hermione said putting her fork down on the plate.  
  
"I agree," added Ron, making eye contact with her for the first time since that morning.  
  
"Why don't we go outside," Ginny said looking out the window "It's a beautiful night."  
  
"Ginny can I talk to you first?" She told Ginny. Harry and Ron shrugged. When they where out of sight, Hermione talked.  
  
"Ginny, I've changed my mind… about the plan." She added seeing Ginny's confused face.  
  
"Why? You were so confident about it!" said a very disappointed Ginny.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, but it just not the right time to put it in practice, besides I want to give Ron a chance to realize by himself what I fell for him," she said biting her lower lips, "Without Laura I have more than one opportunity."  
  
"I know, but my brother is stupid, he wont realise by himself!" she said very annoyed.  
  
"Whatever you say, Herm. I'll be here if you changer your mind ok?"  
  
Hermione pulled Ginny in a hug. "I know Ginny, thanks."  
  
"Let's go outside"  
  
****  
  
There were no clouds in the sky; you could see the stars shinning over you. A light wind hit her face and the fresh air filled her lungs. For the first time in days Hermione felt safe, with no fears hunting her, no concerns. Just her and the dark sky, what a perfect night.  
  
Harry and Ron were laying on the grass pointing things on the sky. Ginny laid next to Harry and Hermione next to Ron.  
  
"Is a beautiful night, isn't it?" Hermione commented to Ron, breathing deeply.  
  
"It is," He said in a soft voice "Hermione, about this morning –I…" his voice showed guilty.  
  
"It's okay you don't have to explain," assured Hermione remembering the painful moment.  
  
Ron nodded, "I'm sorry," he said after a while.  
  
Hermione's eyes met Ron's, again. For a moment, it felt to Hermione as if Ginny, Harry and everything had vanished, and they were the only two people in the backyard. Then he grinned, and the noise came flooding back to Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione wandering what was so funny.  
  
"Nothing. That's a weird reaction though," He said looking away.  
  
"What reaction?" Hermione was confused, a reaction?  
  
"The way our eyes locked together, I'm just saying it was weird, that's all" He said closing his eyes and putting his hands on the back of his neck,  
  
"Weird," whispered Hermione to herself, "Is more than a reaction Ron, you are just too blind to see it…"  
  
A/N: I know! Hermione changed her mind, BUT believe me it's for the better!! (The plan will be put in action at Hogwarts!!) Review, please!! 


End file.
